marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Izel
Izel is a mercenary and the creator of the Shrike, who started recruiting a new crew after her previous one was killed by Sarge's Squad. Biography Journey to Earth Losing her Crew At one point, the Monoliths that belonged to Izel were stolen from her. Izel took her crew to Chronyca-2, where she believed the Monoliths to be, but did not find them and ended up destroying the planet. However, her ship were destroyed and her entire crew was killed by Sarge's Squad.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One She was only able to salvage the jump drive that allowed her to get to other places in the galaxy. Continuing her journey to regain the artifacts, Izel began looking for a new crew, drawing from candidates that have nothing to lose. Recruiting FitzSimmons and Jemma Simmons]] In the search of a new crew to help her retrieve what was stolen from her, Izel made her way to Kitson. There she made her way through the casino, trying to recruit people who have nothing to lose. She began to talk to Wayne at the bar, who rejected her offer, saying he wasn't cut out for a crew, and then tried to hit on her. They were interrupted when three people appeared in the casino all of a sudden, which Izel took notice of, seeing them as the potential for her crew, as they were wanted. ]] Learning that the two of the mysterious people she saw were from Earth, exactly where she was wanting to go, Izel stepped in when they were in danger of execution, by threatening Mister Kitson by holding her knife to him. She told him that she wanted to purchase them, telling him to force who the victim was going to be, Wayne, noting how everything on Kitson is rigged. Mister Kitson complied, executing Wayne, and Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were set free. Izel then stood in front of them and offered them a drink. They also convinced her to purchase their friend Enoch from the brothels, which she did. and Jemma Simmons]] They all then gathered at the bar and she was thanked for saving their lives. Izel then told them that she was recruiting them for her crew, as her previous one were all killed. She told them that she needed their expertise as scientists as well as being from Earth to help her locate valuable artifacts that were stolen from her. With Earth being where they have been trying to get to, Fitz and Simmons agreed. However, Izel mentioned how she did not have a ship, due to her previous one being destroyed. However, Fitz told her that he knew of a ship they could use. and crew for her journey]] They brought Izel to Viro's Ship, which had been stolen from them by Boyle and Toad. When they entered the ship, Fitz demanded they give over the ship, which they immediately complied with, not wanting any more problems. Izel then requested that the crew occupying the ship to accompany them on their journey. Boyle told her that the ship wouldn't get them to Earth, but Izel informed them of the drive she has, and that she would pay them for helping them. They agreed to join her, and she prepared for departure, telling them to get the drive ready.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.07: Toldja Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Combatant': To be added Equipment *'Knife': To be added Relationships Allies *Shrike - Creation *Izel's Crew **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Boyle † - Victim **Toad † - Victim *Enoch Enemies *Sarge's Squad **Sarge **Snowflake **Jaco **Pax **Tinker † *Mister Kitson *Montalban *Wayne † Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Six'' ***''The Other Thing'' (mentioned) ***''Toldja'' ***''Collision Course Part One'' ***''Collision Course Part Two'' ***''Leap'' Trivia *The name "Izel" is derived from , a Mayan jaguar goddess of medicine and birth. Behind the Scenes *Caitlin Dechelle was a stunt double for Karolina Wydra in the role of Izel. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Females Category:Pink Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:High Body Count